


Unbridled

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Handsome Devil (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Practice Smooches, Teasing, Tickling, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Conor wants a kiss after practice, but Ned is being difficult.





	Unbridled

Ned strums his guitar almost mindlessly, not even consciously intending to play the song he and Conor (or rather he) had sung for the talent show, nor noticing he’s begun to hum along. However, his eyes are soon drawn away by the door opening, a smile spreading across his freckled face when he realizes who it is.

“How was practice?” he asks, setting his guitar down on the bed, rising to his feet.

Conor grins, hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. “It was wicked as usual,” he replies, leaning in, intending to plant his lips on Ned’s.

But Ned leans away, face twisted in a weak attempt at disgust. “Ugh, gross, you’re all sweaty!”

“So? You didn’t seem to mind that after our winning game.”

“That was totally different, and you know it. It was a moment of…of, you know, unbridled passion.”

“Oh, so your passion for me isn’t always unbridled?” Conor smirks, taking a step forward, as if he’s challenging him.

Ned flushes. “Shut it,” he says, shaking his head fondly, before stepping forward as well. They’re face to face, although Conor’s quite a bit taller.

Conor’s eyes flutter shut, thinking he’s about to get the kiss which he had been not-so-patiently awaiting all throughout practice.

“You smell absolutely foul, love,” Ned whispers, inches from his lips. Of course, he’s totally joking, evident by how he dissolves into high-pitched giggles before the sentence is even fully finished.

“Oh, you’re going to get it now, Roche.”

Ned squeaks, still grinning, and takes off across their tiny dorm, trying to outrun his significantly more athletic boyfriend, obviously to no avail. Within mere seconds, Conor has caught him by the hips from behind and wrestled him back against the bed, fingers easily finding the ridiculously sensitive spot at the bottom of his rib cage and darting beneath his oversized sweater to better access it. It seems like tickling his boyfriend is muscle memory at this point, just like kicking a ball in rugby. It comes naturally to him, and he’s damn good at it too.

“Shit!” Ned cries, a newfound fit of laughter spilling from his lips, loud and uncontrollable.

“Take it back,” Conor tells him simply, smugly.

“Never!”

“If you say so.”

It isn’t an uncommon scene for them. In fact, their room is full of laughter most of the time, although not always under such ticklish circumstances. They found out about each other’s weak spots when they were still just friends, and then only found more as they grew closer. 

The offending hands slide upward, digging into the spaces between each of Ned’s bones, making his back arch off the mattress, and his cheeks turn almost as red as his hair.

“I’ll give you another chance to take it back,” Conor teases.

“No!”

“Well, then, you give me no choice.”

Conor’s fingers moved underneath Ned’s arms, and Ned snorted, feet kicking out desperately behind his boyfriend.

“Wow, Ned, your laugh is so cute and carefree when I tickle you like this, huh? I guess you could call it…unbridled, like the passion you clearly don’t have for me.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll take it back!” 

Conor’s hands freeze, looking down at his boyfriend expectantly, fighting back a smile. “Yes?”

“You don’t smell bad, even when you’re sweaty after practice,” Ned breathed.

“And, will you kiss me now?”

“Of course not— No, Conor! Fine, I’ll kiss you, no more!”

Conor grins triumphantly, leaning down to eagerly capture Ned’s lips.

When they pull away, Ned is red-faced, breathless, and pouting, his ginger hair adorably ruffled and messy. “You’re so mean.”

“But you love me anyway, you dork.”

Ned rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I do. Now, go take a shower so we can cuddle properly, eh?”

Conor doesn’t need to be told twice.


End file.
